Sacrificial Lamb
by mmteku123
Summary: Given a second chance, I will do things right this time. Everywhere I go, lilies are sure to follow, even though the path I walk are cover with tattered pages, with red lettering. Whoever crosses my path would surely taste my magic. I will write my own story, no more following what society dictates for me.
1. Chapter 1

Usually, when life gives you lemons, you are suppose to make lemonade. I did my best with the cards I had in life. I did go to school, made friends along the way. I made sure to respect my parents, no matter what. I had a good life. I graduated the University of New York, and about to go into the real adult world. I would get a job that could support me until I make it as a best selling author.

Yet, life had other plans for me. Sometimes, Life is cut too short for the youth. I was on my way home, carrying the birthday cake for my little brother. Stepping forward, I wait for the train. Then someone push me towards the rail, making me stumble in the way of the train. I gasp, bracing myself as the light engulfs me. I believe in after you die, you would meet all your dead relatives and have one happy reunion up in heaven if you are a good soul, maybe you would see God. Bad souls go to hell and I know I'm not a bad soul. I never did anything bad, except for breaking up a relationship, but a good soul! BUT THAT WOULD BE TOO EASY FOR ME, RIGHT GOD?!

"Come on, my babies, come to mommy," a woman sits away from me said. Apparently, reincarnation is a thing, and I am a baby again. I owl blink at her, studying my mother. She has the darkest brown hair, with bangs obscured her eyes like a sheepdog. Two kind yellow eyes watches me. I look around and see my twin sister babbling away, playing with her teddy.

"You think they can understand you, sis," my aunt said, coming into the room with tea. She pours a cup of tea for both herself and mom, sitting on the couch. My aunt looks like she is ready to looks like my mother except she has high cheekbones and a beauty mark in the middle of her forehead. My mother sigh, slumping over.

"They should be walking by now, Clarie," my mother said, leaning against the coffee table. She really wants us to walk, I mean I don't know how many months I am, but I can try. My sister and I know how to crawl, but to walk is a bit difficult. I start to crawl towards her, but decide to go to the table first. Using the table for support, I grip the table with my little hand, pushing myself to stand.

"Ah, Clarie, My baby! She's doing it!" mother screams in delight. My aunt raise her tea up in salute and drinks.

"Go Kathryn, you can do it!" my aunt cheers for me. Finally, I am standing on my own. I let out a glee until my knees gave out on me and I hit my forehead on the table. I land on my butt with a red spot on my forehead. My mom and my aunt hold their breath, watching me. It didn't hurt. IT DIDN'T HURT.

"Wah~" I pathetically whimper out. I try to hold on but my babyself can't help it. It hurts.I start to whimper like a puppy being abandon. Two hands lift me up, I glance up to see my mom kissing my wound.

"Its okay. Its okay," my mom said, bouncing me. It didn't help at all. She smiles, planning something. Suddenly with holding me in her arms, a book start to float beside her, glowing blue.

"Water Creation: Corydoras Catfish," she said, holding her hand in the air. A small ball of water appear in her hand, then many tiny fishes comes from that sphere. They float around my sister and I, never losing form when we pass out hands through them. I laugh, my eyes widen at this. Magic? ITS MAGIC!

"Aww it seems both Kathryn and Lily likes it," my mom said, happily. Maybe this life won't be that bad. I'll live happily here,and be a freaking witch, a magician. I'm going to be the a real witch like Hermione Granger. AHH!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Readers,

I hope you like this. I see someone fav my story. Thank you Sam.

* * *

A few months have passed. It seems that I don't have a father that recognize us as his children. I didn't mind it at, all to be honest. Mom loves us so much, and our aunt and uncle always visit us to love us too, including our cousin, Vee. Neither my big sister Lily and I take any looks from father except for her eyes and hair. Mom said, Lily has dad's green eyes and his white hair.

Apparently, Dad is a knight of some sort.I didn't worry about how absent he is in my life. I don't need his approval nor his love at this his absence, it feels weird not having someone being called daddy. It is something different not having a father in my life. Yet, he is teaching me something that I wish no child should experience at such a young age. There is no guarantee in life, since life is unfair. Ultimately, I will control my own future with these hands.

With magic and this medieval atmosphere, I need to learn about it more. With the time passing us by, I practice speaking and walking around. I look after my sister since she has more curiosity of this world than I do. We pester mom to read books to us at night, looking at the picture book I can try to learn the characters of the language.

Currently, Mom laid us for nap time. I shut my eyes, pretending to go to sleep while Mom hums a lullaby to Lily. Once she left the room, I open my eyes. She left the door wide open. I sit up and crawl to the end of the bed. We don't live in a huge house. We live in a one bedroom apartment, above our only family we know, uncle and aunty.

I climb down, not disturbing my sister and walk towards our small bookcase. Uncle gave us some books, helping us practice reading and writing. One of those books is Magic: Beginner's Guide. I pull it down and open to the first page. Some of the words are easy to read.

'Let's see. Step one: Try to feel the mana. Mana exist within your body as well as your surrounding. Step two: Try to control your mana.' I read silently. It reminds me of meditation and learning about your Ki. I close my eyes and concentrate with clearing my mind and sensing my mana.

Um feeling the mana. Come on, Mana, where you at? I need to concentrate. Suddenly, I can feel it What is it? It feels very warm and I can feel it within me and outside of my body. Is this mana? Maybe I can make a ball of mana. Is that possible. I didn't read the rest of the page.

I open my palm,imaging the mana gathering into a ball. Then I hear a gasp. My eyes snap open,and focus on my sister who is watching me. She is staring at something else. I look down to see a ball made out of my mana,black mana. Eyes widen and I close my hand. Thankfully, the black ball disappear. It could have end badly. Note to self: practice magic by yourself. Man, that is scary as hell. I hope I don't have a cheating ability or something. Or worse.

"MA! UAHHH! MA!" my sister calls for her. I freeze, hearing a crash. With speed of a mother, Mom came in with a worry look. I guess she didn't expect my sister on the bed, trying to sound out her words, and I sitting on the floor, reading a book.

"Aw sweety. Did you just want to be your sister? Come on, let's get you to sleep. Mommy has more work to do?" she said, grabbing me. I grab onto her as she picks up the book I have open. She lays me down on the bed with my sister. My sister holds on to my hand, looking at it. We both lay on our backs as Mom starts to tell us a story.

"Once upon a time there was an evil demon. This demon was destroying homes. One day, a brave knight appear," mom says. I know this story. It's a nice story, but typical. I let out a yawn. Slowly my eyes start to close, my sister tighten her grip.

"This brave knight says "No more. I will defeat you Demon King"" my mom tries to make a voice up. I always wonder why stories like these make children sleepy. I close my eyes once more, before going to sleep.

* * *

Years have pass, Lilly and I are now eight years old. We are daughter to Agustina live in the Common folk region of Clover Kingdom, near Kikkan. I like the view from our town of the royal capital. I hope one day I can visit there, maybe it's like the castle in DisneyLand. After all, I still have memories of my past life as a Cuban woman from my past life. I don't know how or why I still have these memories, but I don't remember my past name. One thing that I'm very clear on this is that, this world that I reincarnated to is another world where magic is widespread.

The first time I saw magic is where my mother used a spell to create small little catfishes out of water. It got me me very excited about this. I could be a great witch like this. I dedicate my time to learn the language of this world, I have been actively trying to learn magic. Until I learn that I will not be able to do major spells until I get my grimoire when I turn fifteen of age. Sigh. Seven more years to go.

"Kat, look!" my sister calls out. I look down from my tree branch to see my sister, growing a flower with her magic. The only thing I can do is have a ball of mana. I gasp in amazement.

"Wow that is so cool. Mom needs to see this," I say in excitement. I carefully climb down. My sis smiles at me.

"Yea! Mom is going to love it. Maybe I can grow a whole bunch of flowers," she said, grabbing my hand. We run hand in hand back to the cabin. Uncle is out in the forest, hunting animals for his boss. Apparently, uncle makes money out of hunting animals and their furs. One day, Uncle promises me to take me on one of his hunting trips up north in the mountains. Until then, he likes to take the entire family to this cabin to relax and get away from the city.

We approach the cabin, calling out for our mom.

"Mum! Mum! Mum! Mom! Mom! MOOOOOOOM!" I chant, opening the door. I look around with Lily in tow. I enter the living room and look around. My smile drops as I see little feet sticking out from the kitchen's entry way. Both of us stand there, frozen in fear.

"Vee?...Vee," Lily whispers, letting go of my hand. I slowly walks towards the kitchen. I want to stop myself, but I can't let Lily see something that she isn't supposed to see. I can only hope that it's only Vee playing another prank or just sleeping. Where is my mom? Where aunty? I'm scared. Without realizing it , I start to cry as I walk in. I open my mouth, gasping in horror. Aunty and Vee are lying on the floor, their neck broken. Vee's head is turn 180 degrees around, facing her back, while Aunty's head is twisted around, the skin around her neck has bruises. A scream coming from a place of terror, as my hands clench on my shirt, losing my mind into the fear. I whimper, taking a few back.

"So this is the little toy Lord Viridis wants? Can't believe he actually he wants a whore and her kid anyway?" a voice snickers. My head whip around to see a vile man behind Lily. Lily turns around slowly, peeing on herself. He sneers in disgust, and swiftly knocks out my sister. He grabs her by her collar, lifting her. Then he stares at me.

"Sorry, kid. It look like you need to be dealt with too," he said, grabbing his book. My eyes widen. There is no way in hell I'm going to die here. Where the hell is mother? What can I do?

I need to survive. That's how I can help. I need to survive. Before he can mutter another word, I dash through the kitchen and out the back door. I can hear him shout before he tries to catch up with me. I look back briefly, seeing him coming out of the house with my sister in his hands. A small carriage at the side of the house with a green logo.I look in front of me, running as fast as I can into the woods. I need help, I need to find my uncle. I push past the tree line, not wanting to look back. I stumble on a few sticks and stones. My shirt rip here and there. My shorts slightly cover in mud. Yet, I push on, getting back on my feet as I take another fall. I dash to my left without thinking. The tears coming down and into my mouth, tasting the bitterness. I fall again, this time, twisting my ankle.

I let out a small scream, I stumble to the ground again. Fuck! It hurts! I can feel my ankle throb in pain. I crawl my way under a thick bush, trying to hide myself. I have no idea if that man would be chasing after me or what, but I can't run anymore. Need to hide. Under the bush, I quickly look around, not knowing what time is it, nor what made that noise. Every noise scares me, thinking it's that man again. I close my eyes, saying a prayer that my sister and mom is okay, that my uncle would find me.

I wake up with someone touching me, my eyes flies open, thinking its the man again. I look up to see my uncle with a torch in his hand. His kind eyes filled with sorrow looking at me with such relief.

"Kathryn! Oh you are alive!" he says, grabbing me. I didn't know what to do. My body frozen in disbelief, looking around to see that he had his hunting party with him. All of them look visibly tired. Uncle pulls me in and stands up , carrying me in his arms. I know he is trying to console me, but I can't hear him over all of my crying. I'm crying because my sister is kidnapped by someone, I have no idea where is my mother, Aunty and Vee are dead by that man, and and ANDAND

I let another wail of crying of sorrow, gripping on my uncle shirt only to stop to draw another breath. The men look down, following us with their torches lit, hiding their own eyes. If they were to meet with the scene in front of them, they would not hold in the tears as well. How can they. They couldn't stop it nor help me. No one can help me or uncle to the pain we are experiencing right now.

Uncle walks to a location unknown as I tired myself into a pitiful mess. My throat sore and raw with the amount of crying and screaming I have done. I keep mumbling "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry.I'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorry.I'm sorryI'm sorry,"

Uncle holds me tight, as I pass out from the exhaustion. This is not what I wanted in this life. I didn't want to feel so helpless, so scared of my life before. This is completely bullshit, what's going to happen to me. What happen to my family. What's going to happen to my family now. My. Broken. Missing. Dead Family. I thought I would have a somewhat easy life. A supporting family, a loving mother, a protective sister, BUT THAT WOULD BE TOO EASY FOR ME, RIGHT GOD?!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Readers,

I hope you like this. It would help me get some motivation to see more reviews. It took me this long to actually write because I was lay off from work. Thank you for reading and hope you enjoy this.

* * *

Season has change, and time has passed. Uncle saw his wife and his child dead in that cabin and in all that craziness and chaos, he was trying to find us, trying to find me. I don't know how this justice system works at all. Uncle reported the murder and it seems that ruler of this land does the investigating with their own personal guards. They came in and asks questions, but that is all they did. "Asking questions". Where were you? Describe the man? Why did you do that? How did you escape?

After months of getting nothing, putting Aunty and Vee in peace, and trying to take care of me, Uncle decides to move to Nairn, taking me with him. He could have left me to the church or an orphanage. Uncle could have done a lot of things. Yet, he still is the kind uncle I is such a good person.

Uncle took over a shop there, after a very long deliberation with the company president. So, Uncle is now a manager of a store that sells clothing, mostly things with fur. If it has fur on it, it is mostly bought from this store. The other half of the store sells different types of textiles. I tried my best to help him out, but he would have this look in his eyes.

"I don't want you to work here, I want you to go to school and be a normal girl, have some fun," he would say.

Even though with everything that has happen, Uncle tries his best to give me a better life. Yet, there are times where I step in and help as I grew into a fine young lady. At twelve years old, I know how to cook a decent meal, bring him sandwiches for his lunch break. Sometimes, I will bring his workers some lemonade on hot days.

What he doesn't know is that I have been slowly learning the tricks of the trade, actually I only know the basic things, like counting our inventory, scheduling our employees, making sure they are not goofing off, and organizing and filing his paperwork. I can't help it. I already know what's happening in school academic wise.

"Kathryn! Sophie is here to pick you up! You don't want to be late for the Grimoire Ceremony," Uncle yells for me. I come down stairs, my long blue skirt hike up so I can move faster.

"Sorry~," I said, seeing Sophie pouting at me, her copper hair coils behind her.

Sophie Fenin, the daughter of the local blacksmith, is my best friend, a person I can rely on. We go to the same school, yet different classes. She and I are the few 'commoners' that actually goes to this rest are children from wealthy merchants and low ranking nobles.

Once I am beside her, we walk to the Grimoire Tower. Unlike the richer part of the country where there is a grand tower, with many books inside, Nairn's Grimore Tower is smaller. It was only three floors up, and it has rows and rows of books of many colors and sizes. Sophie and I were guided by the wizard in charge. I see it is a small crowd of teens, all eagerly to get their own grimoires.

"I'm so excited. Finally our own grimoire,Kat. Just imagine. I can finally take the Magic Knight exam and become a Magic Knight," Sophie said cheerfully.I share her excitement.

"I just want to help Uncle around the shop. If you want, I can help you with whatever I can so you can be a Magic Knight," I reply. She turns to me and grins.

" I can't wait. Finally, I can support my family," she said with determination. This is one of the many reason why I'm friends with her, her excitement and determination is very inspiring. It comes in handy when I would randomly remember my mother or sister and the hopeless that comes with it. I shake my head and listen to the wizard, giving her speech.

"Welcome young men and women! You each will begin walking down a new path starting today. I wish you faith, hope and love, especially my single nephew ladies!" she yells, pointing him out in the crown. People laugh and giggle as he blushes, trying his best not to stand out.

"Anyway, we have many talented Magic Knights coming from this area, who got their grimoires from this very tower! Now without further more, IT'S TIME FOR! THE ! GRIMOIRE! CEREMONY!" She said, her own grimoire glows. She lights up the room and grimoires start to fly off the shelf. Literally. All of them glowing different colors going to their owners.

"YES! Kat, look at my grimoire!" Sophie screams, jumping up and down. I look to see she has a bright blue book with white designs on it. I start to worry that I won't get one. Suddenly, something nudge me from behind. I turn around, ready to say something and I see a floating purple grimoire. Slowly, I lift both of my hands and grab it. It stop glowing letting me seeing the fine details. There is a gold clover above an x, and branches design around it. I can only see only one leaf on these , my pages are black. I wonder what do they mean.

"Kat let's go back to my place, we can use the small yard behind the shop to see what kind of spells we have!" She said, cheerfully. She grabs my hand, navigating through the crowd. It seems a lot of families are witnessing their children getting their own grimoire. I bit my lip, wondering would all of this be different if mom and Lily was here.

I could imagine mom waking us up with pancakes,eggs, and if we are lucky on money, bacon for breakfast. She would come to our room, kissing our faces, waking us up since we are both trouble in the morning. After rushing with our morning routine, we eat like a family, excited for the new beginning. Aunty and Vee would stop by, so we can all go together. I bet it would have been nice.

Before I know it, Sophie and I arrive at the lets go of my hand, and enters the shop with so much energy.

"I"M BACK!" she yells, waving her older brother. He smirks, seeing her grimoire at hand. He claps for the both of us.

Max is always one sarcastic brother. He has the same color hair yet instead of having curls, his hair is just wavy. I told him numerous times to have the sides short to a fade and have the top as a Wavy fringe. Nope. He keeps his hair in a buzzcut. It adds many years to his face.

"Finally, you brats have your own grimoire. Maybe you can actually do some store's chores," he tells his sister. She simply sticks out her tongue, before going through the door to the workshop. I shake my head to her childish ways.

"Katheryn," he said, as I pass by. I smile, saying his name back. I went through the door, not seeing the look on his face. I greet Sophie's mother, as she pounds on a piece of iron.

"Hey! Katheryn! Congrats! On! Your!... Grimoire! She yells, pounding on the iron even more.

She has more of a bob cut brown hair, lovely blue eyes. Sophie and Max takes their looks from late father, while their oldest brother, Ethan, has his looks from his mother. While Max decides to be a blacksmith in hopes of taking over the family business, Sophie decides to be a Magic Knight like her older brother, Ethan.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hall. I can't wait to see what types of spells we have," I said, getting excited. I really want something useful. She smiles at me, wiping her sweat a bit. She places the iron back in the oven and locking it in, before turning to me.

"Me too. Let's see, shall we," She said, grabbing me. I smile, nervously. She is always so cheerful and pushy. We come out to the small back yard. In Nairn, only a few people have backyards around here.

Sophie and I face each other, while her mom supervise us. I'm a bit nervous actually. Sophie is already ready, with her book glowing blue, levitating.

"This is just a sparring match, remember to control your magic. Yes, that means you, Sophie!" Ms. Hall yells at her. Sophie groans.

"Moooom~" she groans out in embarrassment. I take a deep breath, and spread my feet apart. My book glows purple, levitating in front of me. My goal is to help Sophie to test her magic spells. I really want to help her out. Seeing us both ready, takes one look at us.

"Guess both of you are ready. Begin." Mrs. Halls says. Sophie prepares her first spell.

"I only have two spells from my book,Kat" She says, "Iron Magic: Iron Shield,"

She creates a medium size, iron shield in front of her. So, she has a defense spell, very useful in battle. I look down to yell out my only spell.

"Character Creation: Big Bad Wolf," I yell out. My book glows midnight purple. Please for the love of this kingdom, let my magic be normal.

I notice that my shadow in front of me grows blacker in color and large in size. Out of my shadow appears a large bipedal wolf with yellow glowing eyes, I feel something else should have happen.I had a gut feeling something more should have happen, but what. He has dagger like claws. My wolf bares his fangs, how stark white his fangs are. I can see that Sophie drew back in fear, her shield disappears as she steps back.

"Katheryn….control that beast," Mrs Hall says, drawing out her book. I look down to my spell, there were other things to this spell, but I can't read it. As I start to panic, my out of control wolf stalks Sophie on all four, drawing closer and closer. I can see the fear in Sohpie's eyes. Her fear of dogs draws my wolf closer, ready to pounce on her. His growls were coming from deep within him, almost a demonic sound.

"STOP! HALT! Cease! Freeze…..WAIT PLEASE!" I scream out, seeing my wolf lunge at her. I didn't want this. This is not what I picture when I said my spell. I thought it was going to be a wolf in grandma's clothing, not a demonic looking werewolf.

"Copper Magic: Copper Spear," Mrs. Hall calls out. She attacks my wolf, throwing with all her strength, piercing him through his chest.

My wolf yelps in pain, I can feel a throbbing pain in my chest. I collapse on the ground, clutching to my chest. I didn't know who was screaming, but its hurting my ears. I feel someone holding me, feeling their warmth.

I look up to see Max with a worried look, as he carry me inside and upstairs to their home. He places me on the couch laying down, Mrs. Hall and Sophie comes upstairs with worry looks.

"I'm so sorry," I said with a raspy voice. I told them not to call a doctor and to send word to my uncle instead. Sophie gives a gentle look and holds my hand.

"I know you didn't mean it. Plus, I think it was kinda cool that it came from your shadow. Scary though….very scary," she says, her lips thined. I frown. Is this what my magic does? Bring Fear? I don't want that! I didn't want that! Sophie flick my forehead, seeing my frown.

"Don't you dare think nothing bad, Miss Negative Nancy. You need to figure out how to control that beast to become a sweet loving puppy, that's all," she said. Ms Hall brings us some tea and she actually agrees. There are some powerful mages in the Magic Knight Division

"Why don't you take the Magic-"

"No. I don't want to be a Magic Knight. I just want to live a simple life….a damn simple life," I said. Later on that night, Uncle came to pick me up. Sophie and her family tried to cheer me up, but nothing. I am scared out my wits using my grimoire tried to start a conversation, but I only give short answers.

We have arrived at our home, I walk to my room. Uncle left me alone to my thoughts. My thoughts contain of what ifs, and it haunted my throughout the night, I dream of this never-ending nightmare of that werewolf, eating my friends and uncle. I can hear their screams, and cries for help. Why have you forsaken me, God?


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Readers,

Hello its me your mother. Lmao. How are you guys? I hope everything is okay and dandy. I bring to you a chapter with lots of information.

Dark Rose Charm- Hey~ Oh there going to be some love rivals alright.

Aurora- Thank you. I am glad that you like it.

* * *

More like I pray for me! I couldn't shake the feeling that I needed to spread my wings, and travel the somewhere. As if, something or someone is calling for me, out there somewhere. Even Amarok, the big bad wolf, can feel it in his wolf bones. He keeps saying I won't get any stronger if I keep staying here, always calling me a pup. It seems that the more I use my spell, the more intelligent and stronger this wolf gets. I wonder if all my spells would be just like that. Will they start out weak spells only to get stronger and maybe more intelligence as I put in the mana, training, and time in them?

I look through my job options and nothing seems to jump at me at all. Many people would go into the family business, be magic knights, or be on their own path. I ask my uncle if he can help, and he was all for it. I tell him that I want to travel, and get stronger. I want a job that can challenge me to get better. Oh, how I didn't know how many connections my uncle had. I underestimated him. All I can say, I fucked up!

"Hey…Kat, are you okay?" Sophie asks, pulling me away from my thoughts. I pull on the last arrow on the dummy, before I turn to her. Today was the last practice day for the both of us. Sophie is going to take the Magic Knight Entrance Exam while I would be ship off to Flann Croce, senior hunter of the same company that my uncle and I work for. In their division, they hunt the animals for their fur and handle any special requests from nobles.

I will be living in the forbidden realm for the next three years as my contract says. I can't believe I sign it without reading it. I thought I was given the job as secretary at the store. Nope! I going off grid for the next one thousands and ninety five days. UGH!

"Well, I am so not looking forward spending the next three years in the boons, Sophie," I said, collecting my arrows. I put them in my quiver and setting them on the side. Ms. Fenin surprise me with the set for helping her only daughter with getting stronger. After practice with Sophie with Amarok, we put practice targets so I can learn how to handle a bow while Sophie practice with her new spells: Iron daggers.

"Hey, just think as a long spiritual journey to better oneself orrrrrr You could always run away and be a Magic Knight with me instead!" she said, grabbing my arm. She is giving me her best pouting face with puppy dogs eyes. I'm sorry Sophie that the past me had a lot of younger siblings that used this technique on me. I am immune to her cuteness.

"Sophie~, you know how I feel about them," I groan, trying to get my arm free. She sighs and lets go, mumbling to herself. I swear she is trying everything she can for me to go with her and I don't want that. I want to leave the nest on my own.

"Mark my words, I will have you as a Magic Knight yet," she promises me. I laugh at her enthusiasm.

"Okay. After these three years, let's agree to come back and spar again. If you win, I'll take the exam and become a Magic Knight," I said, making a deal with her. She smiles.

"If you win, I'll treat you to meals until you're satisfied, Kat," she promises. We shake our hands, while I did not just say that. Food is the best motivation for me to do anything. I remember the last fall festival and all its street food. Sophie and I had the chance to go there, seeing the announcement of the ranking of the Magic Knights. I need to go back and eat those street foods. They gave me life. Some were small friend fish on a stick, fresh small bread with jam inside, lamb kebabs and more. I'm drooling at the thought of eating all of the food, and what's better yet, it would be paid for! Oh it is on!

"Now, I know I need to get stronger," I said, licking my lips, "I'll make sure not to leave you too poor,"

* * *

The next day I woke up very early to get ready for my mentor...master...teacher. I don't know what to call them to be honest, but I am so exciting. Something new to do. A challenge everyday. I never went hunting before as far as I can remember. I went back to my room to double check if I miss anything. I have everything I need. I check through my drawers, remembering all the outfits I had packed. All my dresses and nice clothing are in my closet or in my dresser, including two pairs of my good shoes. Uncle did say I would only need a pair of boots that would last me a couple of months. I plan to come back to buy more once I get my own money.

I sigh, anxious about the move. This would be the first time I would be away from my uncle. Of course I would be scared,but ,at the same time, I really want to make him proud. Pacing around the room, I start to annoy Amarok for feeling this way. Currently, he is by my side the entire time, complaining of not wanting to be poof back. Back where? I mean, I have not proven it yet, but I think Amarok and I are connected somehow. Maybe something about the spell or how my magic works. Ugh! All these thoughts are in my head and I can't deal with them at the same time. Each time another goes away another one takes its place. I don't how to end-

"Katherine! Where are you! Finn is here!"

Oh god! I'm not there to great my mentor! I quickly run out of my room, slamming into the wall. Damn. I hiss out in pain. I go down the stairs and around to see my uncle and a woman...no a man...um both. They are very tall and slender with broad shoulders. They have very soft features with their purple hair and dark eyes. I walk towards, clearing my throat to gain their attention.

"Finn, this is Katherine, my niece. Katherine, this is Finn. They are going to be your mentor for the next three years!" he said, cheerfully. Even though he smiles, I can see the bags under his eyes. I worry that once I am gone he wouldn't take care of himself properly. I bow my head towards Finn.

"Thank you for taking me in," I said, trying not to be nervous. I look up to see Finn's smile.

"Do not worry. Will get you strong!" they said, with a heavy accent voice. Their voice takes me back from...what country was it again? I frown a bit, trying to figure out where that accent seems so familiar. I remember it is a very cold country to begin would be times where I would remember something from my old past life, but lately as time ticks, my memories are being either fuzzy or they would disappear. I don't remember my past family, the last remaining face I can see clearly is Mama and Papi.

"Thank you. Should I get my lu-"

"Do not worry. Already on Carriage" They cut me off. They turn to my Uncle, giving off a creepy aura. Even Amarok is observing him quietly.

"We go now. Next time, we go get dinner, ja?" They said, patting my uncle'shoulder, before leaving. Uncle tries to stop them.

"Come on, Finn. You just go to the city, why don't you stay for lunch and relax," Uncle tries to persuade him.

"No time. Next time," Finn said, shaking their head. Uncle just turns to me and giving me a bear hug. I struggle a bit, more like a choke-hold. He starts to cry, not wanting me to go, but he says this would be good for me. He starts to swing me around in circles. Tears starts to shot out of his eyes like sprinklers.

"Oh my baby! You are finally going out in the world. I am so proud for my little girl. I just wish you could stay, but go. Go!" Uncle said, dramatically. He lets me go and I book it out of there. I know how dramatic he would get if he had the audience. He is more dramatic than a drag queen with her weave snatched.

"Unless! My beautiful niece-" Uncle turns around to see I'm out the door. I turn around and wave. I don't do well with goodbyes. With most people in my life, I never got the chance to say goodbye at all.

"See you soon, Uncle. I love you too!" I yell. I see that Master Finn is waiting for me on the carriage. I hop on, Amarok stepping into my shadow. Fin quietly sits there, driving the carriage. I didn't know how silent this trip would be to be honest. Finn gave it to me straight-forward that they like the silent and it should be kept like that. I struggle with that since this trip is three days out to his house, into the forbidden realm.

* * *

Truly, I will become strong after this ordeal. It has been three weeks since my deal with Sophie. Sophie went to take the exam and was offered the chance to be a Magic Knight in the Blue Roses squad. Good for her! She said it's a bit strange, though. Her captain appears to think that men are beneath her and there are not many of cute guys in this particular squad, only creeps that like getting used by their beautiful captain. Those fucking masochist! Sophie did say that some of these girls in her squad are beautiful and she won't hesitant to become their own knight in shinning armor. She is getting better with her defense. With everything she describes in her letters, I am seriously lacking right now.

Currently, I am scouting out an area, finding many deer tracks around, signs of many hares eating around here, and a herd of elks moving around here. Finn, my master, forcing me to do odd jobs. Their teaching method is very watch and then try. Many trying on my part. They are very quiet individual even when speaking, I have to strain my ears to hear them. I don't know if they are a male or female, but I know one thing. They are my master and a great teacher so far.

Finn is letting me stay at their home. It is a small home, with a large land attach to it. They are teaching me here, where it is safe, until I get the hangs of things. Hopefully, I can go to the next hunting party with them. I want to earn my keep here.

"C'mon, let's take that elk down. It would be easy for us," Amarok said, drooling at the sight of a young male elk. I note the number of points on his antlers. He just a young one for sure.

"Remember, Amarok, Master wants us to look, observe, and report. We do not kill any animals, yet," I said, sitting on my chair. I'm high above on the deer stand in the woods. So far, everything is quiet. I note this second group of elks passing through this field. I hear him licking his chomps, desiring nothing more than to sink his teeth into that elk's flesh. I want nothing more to actually do something, but I don't want to get another scolding from Master Finn, more like they put the fear of god into me with all these rules.

 _Rule number one: Never screw over your partner. They said this to Amarok, as Master Finn sees us as partners, and this wolf would always leave me alone and would never listen to my commands. Now, we communicate what we need and we compromise as a pack._

 _Rule two: Always have your weapon. They would constantly tell me the dangers of these woods. There were times that I would go farther than they expect me too. They tell me sometimes there were some high level dangerous animals, wandering around. Hell even the Captain of the Black Bulls would come out of these woods with them as pets._

 _Rule three: You don't waste good. They show me how to skin animals and use every part of the animal so I would not waste a kill. I threw up many times as they would show me. I only gag as I cut off my animals up. Yep. They are letting me, cut up my kills. As they say, "You hunt own food now. I don't help."_

 _Rule four: Never go anywhere without a knife. It is always handy to have something to cut._

 _Rule five: Never say you're sorry. It's a sign of weakness. For the past two weeks,I would apologize for the simplest things, for not getting a single kill, or messing up a pelt. Even taking the blame for Amarok's mess, they just want me to grow a pair, huh._

Suddenly, I hear a high pitch whistle, coming from the west from here. Amarok and I left our head in that direction, before leaping into action. Putting more of my mana into Amarok, he grows big for me to ride him. I grab onto his black fur, holding onto dear life. My body moves with his body, moving fast with grace, dodging trees along the way. I know I need to lean how to get faster on my own. I need to train my physical body to keep up with Amarok. I can not continue to rely on him so much.

We break the tree line, and into the backyard of the house. Amarok slows down into a jogging place, as I sit up tall. Moving around to the front of the house to see my master, I notice that he has his small carriage ready and his bags are pack. They put away their whistle into their cloak.

"Master, are we going somewhere?" I ask, getting off of Amarok. I walk up to them, as they shake their heads. They place their hand on my shoulder.

"No. You stay. I go. Will come back in two month. You be in charge of these orders," they said, handling me some documents and a map. Opening them, I see that I need to get at least fifty pelts of hare and ten pelts of elk. It would not be a challenge of getting them, but how and where am I going to deliver them?

"Ne, Master, where would I go when I am done? Who?" I ask, noticing them taking the reins. They smile.

"Do not worry. Oakley come in two weeks. Then she give you new job," They said. With a flick of the wrist, they start to leave a stun me behind. I have to get fifty pelts of hare and ten pelts of elk within two weeks. TWO WEEKS!

"Ugh! Finally! Let's go get that elk now!" Amarok yelps in excitement. He is visibly drooling at the thought with his tail wagging left and right. I laugh, shaking my head. I feel a little bit of guilty for raining on his parade. NAHHHH!

"I don't think so," I said, seeing his head snap at my direction. His jaw drop in shock.

"We will hunt tomorrow, Amarok. For now, let's replenish our supplies for the next two weeks. Unprepared hunters are dead hunters," I quote my master. Amarok rolls his eyes, following me inside the house. I drop my weapons on the nearest chair, taking off my boots. Placing them near the door, I lay out my notes, map, and orders sheet on the table. The window in the kitchen lets the air move around the house, the window pane creaking from the breeze.

Opening the map, I see our surrounding area divided into six hunting zones. Knowing master, they want us to figure out which areas have what type of animals in them. I see our home marked on the map, grabbing a new sheet of paper and ink. I start to take notes of what animals are in the area. I know elk and hares like to roam east of this home. Amarok sits on a chair, his paws on the table, and looking at the map.

"Maybe we should see where that river flows to. We know if we go south, we will hit Narfolk for sure," Amarok chiming in. I nod, agreeing with him.

"We should prepare some snares to catch some hares along the way. I believe we should go to Narfolk first, order the supplies we need. Then head to the hunting area we were just at and take some elk down. Come back to Narfolk to pick up the supplies and head past the elk and hares hunting ground the day after tomorrow," I said. I need to gather more information about the towns, and areas around here. Three weeks is not enough time to know everything around here. Master did say I need to be an expert hunter around the area of the house and know each prey inside and out.

"I think we should camp there for at least three days. That means five days of food and supplies," Amarok said. I smirk, knowing we are acting like a pack. Amarok saw this and narrow his eyes.

"I am not carrying all of it like a mule neither," Amarok sneer at me. I look away, mumbling an excuse. I start making a check list of the camping supplies, and food we need. I think on the nonperishable, which or mostly dried fruit and meat. I know how to hunt hares and elks, so meat won't be a problem. I need to make sure I get enough water canteen. Don't want to die because of dehydration. Amarok would chime in and remind me to get blankets. He is adamant that he would not snuggle or cuddle for warmth. Oh how wrong he is. I will cuddle with that fluffy monster no matter what.

"Okay. I have the list of supplies we need. Hopefully, Mrs. Vronski has them," I said, putting my papers in order for tomorrow. I raise my arms up, stretching them out. My bones crack a bit. I look at the clock and see that I made perfect timing to get some practice with my spells before I need to make dinner. I gather my papers together and organize them. I left them on the kitchen table. I don't have my own desk in my room and if I put them away, I know ,for sure, I would lose them.

"Come on. I know how restless at night you get when you had nothing to do the entire day," I said, stretching my legs out. I grab my bow, leaving my arrows behind. Amarok's ears perks up, and wolfish smirk.

"Oh~is that a challenge, pup?" he gets up, following me to the small courtyard we have in front of the house. I un-clip my bag, letting my grimoire float beside me. Amarok takes his stance in front of me, ready to lunge into action.

"This time you will yield," I said, taking my stance. With my basic dark magic, I can create arrows made out of darkness. It takes a lot of concentration to make sure they don't break on impact, or weak for that matter. I form one, ready to shoot.

"Tch, in your dream," he said, growling. He shows off his pearly white needle like teeth at me. I take a deep breath to calm my nerves. Mid breath, he lunges at me, covering five feet already. I try to get a good aim on him, but he keeps moving left and right faster than before.

I let my arrow fly, almost hitting the mark. I smile as I see him take the bait. I never really want to hit him with an arrow, he doesn't know that I can use this bow in a melee fight.

Barely dodging him, I quickly turn around and swing my bow like a bat, catching his left hind leg, but not enough to have left him injured. Damn. I need to work on that. He turns around and lets out a creepy chuckle.

"I see the pup is finally showing her teeth," Amarok said, jumping back dodging my arrows. I let another fly, only grazing him. No blood has spill just yet. He charges again, but this time I am ready.

"Transformation Magic: Magic Carpet," I yell, using my new spell. In a puff of smoke, a very lively carpet appears. It has a golden distinctive border pattern with flames around it, and in the center is a golden four leaf clover with four swords around it.

I jump on it and they takes me up slowly, out of reach for Amarok.

"Hey get down here and fight," Amarok barks at me. I giggle, as Magic Carpet goes up and down, quickly going for Amarok, before veering off away from him. I can see Amarok run behind us, trying to catch up, but he can't. He sits down, and pouts a bit.

"Are you pouting, you big baby," I said, teasing him. He looks away, pouting even more. I sit on Carpet, as they settle with a height that Amarok can't reach. My grimoire opens and turns to a page of my new spell. Using two spells is kinda of hard enough, I want to see how far I can go. I calm my breathing, already excited about this new one. Amarok looks over his shoulder and sees me, casting the spell.

"What are-"

"Transformation Maigc: Mor'du," I growl out the name. I feel my mana being pull by a great force. Carpet disappears under me as I couldn't maintain mana for them. I still have enough to make sure Amarok is still with me. I gasp as I fall and land awkwardly. Amarok runs to my side, I can see him move his lips, but I can't hear his words. I feel like my muscles are being strain and being drain. I get on my knees, and hearing my own heartbeat. My eyes widen,panting harshly.

It wasn't my heartbeat that I am hearing, I can feel each drum beat under my hands. I struggle to get to my feet, Amarok right beside me. I see a black hole, pulling more of my mana towards it. I can feel it wanting more mana, more power! The black hole spits out a sphere of darkness, mana pulsing out of it. It lands in front of us, taking it shape. Their eyes glow a haunting red, fur shine a blue-black color. It has some type of shoulder armor.

"Ruaaa," they growl out, chomping their teeth together. I don't if I should be afraid, or awe at it. They final take form and they charge at us. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Aw! Mor'du!" I said, lifting them up. I see it is a definitely a male baby cub. A BEAR CUB! AWWWW! So cute. He gives me a glare, hissing and puffing his chest out. He wiggles his small bear ears and nose. I bring him in, hugging the hell out of him. I let out a series of giggles, as rub my face into his soft fur. Mor'du struggles to get away from me, away from this death hug I have him in. He looks around for help when he sees Amarok laughing at him.

Mor'du letting out the cutest tiny growls, grunts, and roars. Amarok lets out a high pitch laugh, as he sees Mor'du struggle to even breath at this point. Amarok, for a second, thought that he should help his little brother in arm/spell, but this is entertaining enough.

I carry little Mor'du back home, holding him like a baby. He doesn't know what to do, he tries to bite my hand off, but his teeth aren't that sharp and his claws either. He is as dangerous as a newborn kitten. I could see how frustration he has as I continue to smile and not scream in pain as he hope for.

"Awwww, you think you bad, Mor'du. Yes you are! You are the baddest little bear," I baby talk to my little teddy bear.I think I killed him with the sudden love attack. Maybe this is not that bad. I know he is very small, but with time I think Mor'du would be a force to be reckon with.

"Master, I think you killed him," Amarok said,walking past me.I gasp, holding Mor'du tighter.

"No I'm not. I am LOVING HIM!" I yell after may be not what God intended for me. Yet, I feel stronger than before. Take that GOD! I can survive anything you throw at me!


End file.
